earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Danielle Cassidy 1
Characters * Danielle Cassidy * Eddie Bloomberg Location * Hellmobile, Blue Valley, CO * February 1st 2017, 2027 Local Time VOX Archive * Danielle Cassidy: I thought you loved larb. chewing * Eddie Bloomberg: clatter I do... * Danielle Cassidy: Is it too larb-y? clatter * Eddie Bloomberg: groan Huh? * Danielle Cassidy: Not larb-y enough? chewing * Eddie Bloomberg: groan I don't even know what that- * Danielle Cassidy: sigh How many times do I have to say 'larb' until you- chuckle talk to me? * Eddie Bloomberg: For the love of... * Danielle Cassidy: I think you mean 'for the larb of'. clatter, chewing * Eddie Bloomberg: We've resorted to puns now? A minute ago you were just repeating a silly sounding word and now we're at puns... Is that a step back or is that legitimate progress? clatter I just don't know. * Danielle Cassidy: Oh, please don't stop, Eddie. I larb it when you get riled up like that. * Eddie Bloomberg: groan Just- Okay! You win! You want to talk? Let's talk, Dani! Just... Just stop saying 'larb', okay? * Danielle Cassidy: chuckle Deal. So, let me ask you this: what's going on with you lately? We never talk anymore. * Eddie Bloomberg: groan I know... sigh I don't mean to be distant, I'm just missing Marla. * Danielle Cassidy: I miss her, too, Eddie... but... That's not it, is it? Not all of it, anyway? * Eddie Bloomberg: I'm stressed out, yeah... Just with school and the Titans on top of that. * Danielle Cassidy: sigh Well, I'm glad you bring that up... I got to say. I'm not a fan of that Victor Stone fellow. clatter You would think that a guy who lost like ninety percent of his body to an alien menace as a teenager would be more cautious about putting other teens in dangerous situations. * Eddie Bloomberg: I don't think it was ninety percent... Maybe like sixty? * Danielle Cassidy: Whatever. I don't like it. That's all I'm saying about that, okay? chewing chewing: That and he always acts like he's so much damn smarter than anyone else-'' gulp in the room. * '''Eddie Bloomberg:' clatter Well, he is half computer... So he probably is smarter than the grown-ass woman who can't seem to work her e-mail account. * Danielle Cassidy: Hush you. * Eddie Bloomberg: Wait... Today's not Thai day... We should be eating tacos. Why aren't we? * Danielle Cassidy: chuckle Don't get upset. But I ran into that sweet Thai girl in the parking lot; you know, because the Thai place and the Taco Shack are in the same strip mall. Well, anyway, she batted those eyes at me... sigh and I caved... You never really hear people talking about how being turned into a demon lowers your willpower. * Eddie Bloomberg: Devils, Dani... sigh Anyway, you never hear much about people being turned into devils... at all. * Danielle Cassidy: chewing, gulp See, Eddie, this is why I larb you. gasp, giggle Oh-ho-ho... Larb fight? It's on! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Danielle Cassidy and Eddie Bloomberg. * Part of this conversation is inspired by another heroic aunt and nephew: May and Peter Parker in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Links and References * Oracle Files: Danielle Cassidy (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Danielle Cassidy/Appearances Category:Eddie Bloomberg/Appearances Category:Blue Valley/Appearances Category:Hellmobile/Appearances